The Burrow
by amgglekim
Summary: Ever wonder if the books were real? If Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron & the rest were real? This A/U story follows a dream I actually had about meeting Harry and Ginny, having dinner and learning how much is real and just what really happened. I own nothing
1. Chapter 1, The first time we meet

Humans aren't meant to live in cubicles all day. Mine is small, but at least I'm at the end of the row. I have an amazing amount of space, about four and a half feet by four feet. Its cozy and I have tons of pictures all over the walls. My pictures and my I Pod are the two things that make doing time at NRC cable company a little easier to handle. I hate being here every day... I tend to end up bearing the brunt of everyone's frustrations. I want to write, but living in New York City isn't the place you want to live and try to survive as a starving artist. This job just pays the bills until I finish my book. A girl does have to have some fun, so I work two jobs and my second job is my fun one.

My fun job is over in the Village, at this great little boutique full of music, leather and angst. Hot Topic can't even hold a candle to the edge in The Burrow. This store has everything, and it's my favorite place in the world to be, except maybe the library. I have a great place right above the shop, and its huge when compared to other apartments in the city. It is also the reason I work here. I get to hang out in one of my favorite shops for a few hours two or three nights a week and every Saturday, and I get my rent for free. It is certainly a fair trade off, after all who doesn't want to spend hours with friends that seem more like family, laugh, listen to music and have an amazing place to curl up and write when its quiet? This store has truely become a home since I moved to the city. It's also the place where everything in my life turned upside down.

Everythings started off like a normal enough night, as I walked through the door. The business suit came off, the sneakers came on and the music was turned up. Jacki, the owner (and one of my best friends) always said it's a good thing that I am the one that lives above the store; otherwise we'd never hear the end of the complaints on the nights that I work. I just smirked at her and went to change out some of the CD's. It had been a rough day, and I was feeling just a little too mellow for Linkin Park tonight. I added Muse, Blue October and my sweet surprise for the night, some Whomping Willows and Draco and the Malfoys. Tonight was going to wrock.

I love New York in the spring. There are just enough tourists to keep us on our toes and laughing, and the weather is amazing. Tonight was no exception. The music was pounding through the speakers, and we had a fair amount of customers. I was putting away some boots I had pulled out for a customer when someone came up behind me and whispered "Quidditch? You don't look the type".

I turned around startled to find myself staring into a pair of the most gorgeous green eyes I had ever seen. We were so close, our noses were practically touching. As I took a step back, I noticed impossibly messy raven colored hair, and a slight scar peeking out from under the guys' bangs. I looked at him again, certain I knew him, but completely unsure from where.

"I… I… I'm sorry?" I stammered at him.

"Quidditch!" He whispered at me fiercely.

Quidditch? HUH? Oh… my tattoo.

I have a Golden Snitch tattooed on my right ankle, but what does he mean I don't look the type? I swore under my breath. I was used to people not understanding my obsession with all things Harry Potter, but come on. I didn't even know this person, and besides that, who was he to say anything to me about it anyway?

"Um, yeah. Quidditch." I replied. "I have an unhealthy obsession with all things Harry Potter, so what?"

As he stood there blushing, staring at me, a cute little red head came over. She was dressed in black with a pair of boots that would make any girl in this place green with envy. Then it struck me. Why I thought I knew this smirking, green eyed, raven haired piece of jail bait in front of me. Why this cute red head who looked at him so adoringly made me feel like an over protective sister. He looked exactly like what I thought Harry Potter should look like. More so even than Daniel Radcliff could ever pull off.

"You know me?" He stammered. "I thought this was a muggle shop".

HUH? Muggle shop? I must have hit my head last night and didn't realize it. Okay. Someone is playing a trick on me… and I don't think it's funny. Not at all.

"Muggle shop?" I growled at him. "Sure… it's a muggle shop, you're the amazing Harry Potter, and I'm some weird squib who's parents did a memory charm on and shipped of to the States."

"Why don't you make your purchases and leave?" I stated, while still glaring at him. "Just make sure the clowns that put you up to this pay you enough for this fabulous joke".

Ignoring the shock and confusion on my two customers faces, I turned to my boss Jacki and told her I would be back later. I ran upstairs to my apartment, slamming the door and stood there shaking as I tried to control my tears.

Little did I know it was only the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2, A Resolution

A/N: I own nothing. Harry Potter and all of his amazing world belongs to JK Rowling. I am just thankful that she lets us play with her characters and dream about them. I also own nothing of Twilight (there will be some cameo appearances), the Cullens belong to Stephanie Meyer, and I again am unworthy to think that I could ever be the owner of something so made of awesome.

* * *

As I stood in my apartment, leaning against the door, a feeling of dread was coursing through me. What is wrong with me? I never act that way, and even though I knew it was all just a prank, I never should have reacted like that to a customer.

I took a deep breath, and turned to go back down the stairs to the shop. I needed to fix this. Jacki would be livid with me, and she had every right. It was her store, not mine, and I couldn't kick someone out just because they pissed me off. The slight vibration of my cell from my back pocket broke my reflection. A text message displayed on the screen:

_Hes gone. Funny stuff. Get UR butt changed n dwn here now! Clsing the store erly & going to karaoke. No xcuses, EBA 4 eva! Hgs:J_

A smile crept across my face. Jacki was absolutely the best boss ever, the best _friend_ ever; and I can't imagine why I thought she would be mad.

I flew across the apartment to the bathroom to freshen up. I threw on my favorite tee-shirt, black with "BITE ME" written in red, with my jeans and grabbed a chain belt. The desire to cause trouble was not something to be ignored, and Jacki and I loose in NYC could always make that happen.

I heard her laughing with Alice and Emmett, two of our friends that worked in the store when we were busy, as I made my way down the stairs. "Care to fill me in on the joke?"

Emmett pulled me into his arms giving me his signature ice cold bear hug that could not be denied. Em always did give the best hugs.

"Sorry to disappoint you Kimmie" he replied, "but you have to wait till with get to The Spot. Everyone needs to hear this one"

I ran over to Jacki, gave her a hug and started to apologize. Like always, she knew what was coming and wouldn't hear of it.

"Kimmie, we love you… no one makes you uncomfortable and gets away with it… okay? Besides, I really think you got your revenge on this one, and you weren't even here to see it!"

Now I was truly puzzled, but I knew once we hit our favorite bookshop & bar, the missing piece of the story wouldn't be far behind. I helped finsh closing up the store, and changed the cd's back to Jacki's favorites. I didn't work for the next couple of days so I knew I should give her back her music.

* * *

A short chapter, I know, but trust me. Its gonna get fun shortly. I promise...and so worth it. 


	3. Chapter 3, Bella's Books

**I own nothing. Harry and all things magic belong to JKR. The Cullens belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Its odd, but y'all are really reading this, and it couldn't make me happier. **

* * *

Jacki, Emmett, Alice and I all walked the few blocks to our favorite bookstore. The Spot, as we called it. Bella's Books as the rest of New York knew it by. It was one of those trendy little places with vintage books, amazing coffee and a full bar. It was out of the way, and when you found it, instantly you realized what a treasure it really was. 

I could see Alice's boyfriend Jasper already at a table, talking with Rosie, Em's wife. Bella was married to Edward, who was Alice's and Emmett's brother. They were all just one happy family, and I loved hanging out with them. It made me feel like I was at home with my four brothers and sister, getting teased and knowing I was loved.

I waved to Bella and Edward behind the bar and ran over to Angela, the karaoke hostess. She was my favorite karaoke chick and since I didn't go out often, I was just excited to see her.

I grabbed my pile of already filled out slips from my secret stash, and went back to the table. I grabbed a chair, knowing that it wouldn't be long before everyone would join us. Alice had already let Bella & Edward know that we had a funny story to share, and the way this family loved to laugh, I knew they couldn't resist.

Once everyone was gathered around the table, Edward bringing a few pitchers of beer and glasses with him, Jacki turned to me. "Kimmie, even I don't really know what happened before that jerk made you cry and then left the store, so tell your part of the story and then Alice and I will tell you what happened after you went upstairs.

Taking a sip of my beer, I brought everyone up to date on what had happened at the store. They all understood the love I had for all books, but mostly Harry Potter; and while they all loved to tease me, I knew it was because they considered me just one of the family. As I got to the point where I ran upstairs, Jacki took the story over… Now things would get interesting.

Jacki told us how the guy with the green eyes just stared after me for almost 5 minutes, looking completely lost. Almost as if he knew he had hurt me, but having no clue as to the how, what & why. Apparently when the girl tried to get him to leave the store, he got angry with her, saying that he had to fix this. What "this" was, Jacki didn't know, she only knew I was upset.

"I told him it would be better if he just cleared out, ya know?" Jacki said. "Alice was actually going to go get Emmett from the back room when that wizard rock guy you love so much came on the store stereo."

"Wizard rock is what got rid of him?" Edward said, his voice filled with laughter. He was one of the few friends I had that listened to Wizard Wrock, and even he didn't fully understand the magic that was Wrock.

"Better than that," Alice replied, rolling her eyes at us. "In which Harry & Draco Make Out got rid of him. I've never seen anyone get that pale! I know you love that stuff Kimmie, but that really is the only song I can stand ya know."

"It was hysterical" Jacki said. "They both got this look on their faces as they listened to the song for a few minutes and just turned and took off. Alice and I just lost it, it was too funny for words."

Of course we were all laughing pretty hard at the thoughts people could have about THAT particular song. I could understand anyone getting a little upset at its slash tendencies, but to run out of a store?

Something felt wrong. Like I was being just as unintentionally cruel to these two people by laughing at their obvious shock to the song as they had been to me.

It wasn't like I didn't deal with odd comments about my fangirling all the time, and I know I had over reacted at the store earlier. It had just surprised me that the comments came from someone who looked more like they had stepped out of the pages of my favorite book than anyone I had ever met.

* * *

**Here's the rest of my disclaimer:**

**Wizard Rock is amazing. Harry & Draco Secretly Want to Make Out belongs to Matt M. (my favorite singing tree). **

**This is probably the last we'll see of the Cullens. I've just got Twilight on the brain lately, and figured I'd slip them in here. Of course, I may follow up with a similar story of realization about them. Who knows. **


	4. Chapter 4, We meet, Again

A/N: I own nothing. Harry Potter and the rest of his world belong to JKRowling. I am just happy she allows us to play with them once in awhile. The Cullens belong to Stephanie Meyer. Again, I own nothing.

* * *

For the rest of the night, I tried to concentrate on just having fun; but in the back of my mind, I knew I had a conundrum to solve. I also knew that if I would be able to figure it all out, my life would change forever. I just wasn't sure if I was ready for that. 

I stayed all night, laughing and drinking with my friends. Singing and just being silly. It had been so long since I just let loose, I forgot how much I enjoyed getting out of the apartment.

At around 4, I decided it was high time I got home, I would only be able to nap for about an hour until it was time to start my day all over again. I waved good bye to everyone, and walked out the door calling promises to not be a stranger.

I had only gone about two blocks when I was gripped with fear. I knew there was someone following me, but I couldn't see anyone there when I turned around. Certain that I was just overtired, I hailed a cab; knowing it would be the fastest and safest way home.

As the cab pulled up to the curb, a hand reached out and grabbed my arm. "Please, stop for just a moment so I can talk to you" a voice whispered in my ear.

I turned, and it was as if someone had hit a rewind button on my day. I was standing there, and staring back at me with wonderment and curiosity was a pair of green eyes.

"Damn, Damn, Damn" I muttered to myself. The one time I don't have any pepper spray with me, is the single time I need it. All the warnings and fears I ever heard or had about living in the city came flooding at me all at once.

He took a step back suddenly, as if he could feel the fear inside my soul. "Please." He whispered again.

"I am not going to hurt you, I don't mean you ill will," he said to me with a hint of a smile. "I really just need to talk to you. I can't explain it, but I know that you understand it. I can see it in your eyes."

"How did he do that?" I thought. Okay. I can do this.

"How about we go get a cup of coffee at the shop right there?" The brown eyed girl spoke from behind him. "We really just need to talk to you for a few moments and then you won't see us again."

Without understanding the reason, those words filled me with more dread and fear than I had felt all day. Knowing that it didn't make any sense at all to feel this way, but still fighting back tears, it took all my effort to just nod at them, and mouth "Ok."


	5. Chapter 5, The Coffee Shop

**A/N: I own nothing. Just my dreams, and the wish that everything JKR wrote could possibly be true.**

* * *

As we walked into the coffee shop, I could hear the two of them whispering to each other. Suddenly, it was all just a little more than I could handle. 

I turned to them with a sigh and asked "What do you want with me?"

The young girl took my hand gently in hers, gazing deeply into my eyes. Almost as if she was trying to see my soul.

"We just need to understand a few things, and then we will be on our way." She replied to me.

"FINE." I figured trying to sleep at this hour was pointless anyway.

As we made our way to the back booth, I called to my favorite night shift waiter that we needed a pot of coffee and some water.

"Pop for me, Thanks!" the girl called over to him. "I don't do coffee" she whispered to me with a wink.

"My name is Kim" I said to them both as we finished taking our seats. "Most of my friends call me Kimmie if they can get away with it though."

"My name is Ginny," the red head replied to me. "and this is Harry."

Sure, sure, right. Uh huh. I figured I might as well play along, and maybe they would get bored with this whole charade and just leave me alone I thought. Doubtful, but a girl could hope. Besides, if the two people in front of me really thought their names were Harry and Ginny, who was I to argue. They were probably better candidates for Belview than I was anyway.

"Breakfast for either of you?" Jesse asked the other two people at my table. I still couldn't think of them as Harry and Ginny. It was freaking me out.

"I already know what this delinquent wants" he smiled as he playfully hit my shoulder.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other puzzled. Their confusion was apparent. After all, how could this random person in the middle of a big city know what I wanted for breakfast? This was yet another example of what I loved about New York. I could be in the middle of one of the largest cities in the world, and yet while I was in my neighborhood, it was as if I lived in a small town. One of the trendiest small towns in the world I might add.

"Just some toast for me" Ginny replied. "How about you love?" she said gazing at 'Harry' with pure adoration in her eyes.

"I'll have whatever she's having" he said, with a smirk in my direction.

Jesse grinned back at him. "Brave man. Banana & chocolate chip pancakes with extra syrup, bacon and juice. I didn't think there was anyone as weird as you kiddo" he said jokingly to me.

"Don't look at me" I replied. "I just met these two today."

As Jesse went into the kitchen to start our breakfast, I turned to 'Harry' and 'Ginny'.

"So what is it that you need to know?" I asked. "I'm not sure what it is that you want from me, but you've certainly got me curious."

"Us too" replied Harry. "How do you know who I am? What do the words on your snitch say? Are you really a squib? How long have you lived in the States? Do you know if there are any other wizards in this neighborhood? How about Quidditch? Does New York have a team? How does the league work here? What kind of Ministry do you have here? And what the hell was with that crazy song I heard in your shop today?"

He had asked all these questions without even taking a breath. I stared at them with huge eyes as the truth dawned on me. They really were Harry and Ginny Potter. It was real.


	6. Chapter 6, An Understanding

**A/N: I own nothing.**

* * *

I could feel their eyes on me as I lowered my head to the table. I tried to take deep breaths to calm my racing heart, but it seemed to just make things worse. I sat up, staring back at both of them, and whispered "I don't think you will believe me any more than I believed you at first, but you have to just promise to listen." 

They both nodded. I think all three of us just knew that our worlds had changed yesterday. That some invisible line had already been crossed, and we were too far down this dark road to turn back now.

"I know you both", I said. "I know your stories, how you met, how you have saved each other not only from Voldemort but from loneliness. I know about Hermione, Ron, Luna and Neville. I know about Ginny's dad's obsession with all things 'Muggle', and how Lupin is a werewolf. I know about the battle and the deaths and I know how many tears I've cried over Sirius, Fred and your parents."

They both stared at me with wide, tear filled eyes. I realized that they needed a lot more information than what I had given them, and I had no way of knowing how to approach this. I probably was crazy. I told them the stories anyway. About the first time I had read Philosopher's Stone, right after the movie had come out. I told them how I had read thru the rest of the stories in one night.

"Can we start by you telling me what has happened so far?" I asked them. "I don't want to screw anything up here, but I'm afraid I may be too late."

"How do you know about Sirius?" Harry asked me.

"Why would you cry over Fred?" Ginny looked at me like I was crazy.

I looked at each of them in turn. I reached out to Ginny and took her hand in mine.

"The final battle?" I asked, scared of the answers.

Ginny looked at me, puzzled. "Yes… the battle is over. I still don't get why you would cry over Fred."

"He died." I replied. "In the final book, he was killed in an upstairs hallway at Hogwarts during the battle."

"WHAT?" she exclaimed. "That part isn't true??? " I asked at the same moment

"No... he isn't dead" Ginny said, shaking her head. "but its almost like he had. You see he was hit by a very powerful spell and he's been, well... he's been unconsious for a few years."

"Its amazing how much of it is right though Ginny" Harry interrupted us both. "But I still want an answer about Sirius. Please Kim."

So I told him how it felt to read about Sirius falling through the veil. How I felt his pain in the deepest part of my heart. I even told him about some of the theories about being able to come back from behind the veil after Voldemort was defeated.

"Does that explain anything?" I asked him.

"It's starting to" He replied. "What about the questions I asked earlier? The words on your snitch? Ministry? Squib? ANYTHING!"

I started to laugh. "One thing at a time. Okay?"

"OKAY" They replied in unison, starting to join in the laughter.

We laughed and talked while we ate. I explained to them that I had the words "I open at the close" tatoo'd on my snitch, and that I wasn't really a squib... it was more like a private joke between myself and some of my friends that were as crazy about all things Harry Potter that I was. More than that, we talked about the city that I loved, and about London. We discussed differences that they could see between the "muggle world" and their own.

As I noticed the sun shining brightly outside the cafe, I made a decision. I didn't know what was going to happen, but I did know that if we went our seperate ways right now, I would never see either of them again. I didn't know how, or why... it was just a certainty I held deep in my soul.


	7. Chapter 7, A Plan

**A/N: I own nothing. Just my dreams, and the wish that everything JKR wrote could possibly be true.**

_**Sorry it took me so long to update. Its been a weird week. I'll get the rest of this story edited and back up soon. I promise! Kim**_

* * *

As I noticed the sun shining brightly outside the cafe, I made a decision. I didn't know what was going to happen, but I did know that if we went our seperate ways right now, I would never see either of them again. I didn't know how, or why... it was just a certainty I held deep in my soul.

I excused myself from the table, and stepped outside into the sunlight for a few minutes to make the necessary calls to clear my schedule for the remainder of the day. I also told my boss it was likely that I wouldn't be in for the rest of the week. Why not clear my entire schedule just in case I got committed to the loony bin at some point this week, right? After all, I could just be halucinating back in my apartment, and none of this had happened at all.

As I walked back into the coffee shop, I noticed Harry and Ginny looked exhausted. I thought again about how certain I was that if I didn't stay with them, I wouldn't see them again. Just this nagging feeling that wouldn't go away.

"Look, there are a couple options here" I said to them as I sat back down. "We can sit here for a few more hours and keep drinking coffee to try and stay awake, but I think that we will all just end up thinking this is a weird caffeine induced hallucination. Option two: we can go back to my apartment, and crash for an hour or two and then get up and finish our conversation. I already feel like I've know you for your entire lives, and I swear I'm not an ax murderer. Option three: you go your way, and I'll go back to my apartment. We'll make plans to meet up somewhere later, but I have the strangest feeling that we won't actually keep those plans. Don't ask me why, it's just a premonition I have."

"You would really be okay with us coming back to your flat?" Harry asked. "I agree that we shouldn't part ways quite yet. There are questions that need to be answered and your right. If we part now, we won't ever have this opportunity again."

I grinned at them both. I couldn't believe this… Harry and Ginny were coming over to MY HOME. This was going to be even weirder. Especially when I thought about all of the HP gear that littered my apartment.

"Yes. I am okay with you both coming over to my place. Here's my stipulation though. Don't read the books until we've talked some more. I have two copies of each book, but I don't think we've talked to the point where you should read our versions of your life story. Besides, I am certain that there are parts of Book 7 that haven't happened to the two of you yet, and I don't want to ruin your surprises."

They looked puzzled, but they agreed. I paid the bill for our breakfast and led the way out into the city. I answered their questions about the stores and people we passed as we made our way back to The Burrow… and my apartment.

Ginny started to giggle as we walked past the store to the back entrance to my apartment. I turned to look at her.

"That really is a great name for a shop like this" She said. "Just think, if it had any other name, we wouldn't have come in yesterday and this wouldn't have happened."

I hadn't thought of that. Maybe the store I loved was magical after all.


	8. Chapter 8, Waking up

**A/N: I own nothing. Just my dreams, and the wish that everything JKR wrote could possibly be true.**

* * *

My apartment was anything but a typical New York apartment. It was two floors, the third and fourth floor of the building that housed The Burrow below. The fourth floor was one large room, my computer; books and bedroom were on that floor. The third floor had a small bathroom with a stall shower, and then one large open area. A kitchen on one side, Living area on the other… but seeing my apartment through the eyes of my two new friends, it took on an entire new life. 

There was the kitchen, decorated in my Hufflepuff colors of gold and black, with a Hogwarts room scroll hanging on the only wall that didn't have cupboards. Then there was the living room area, warm with a big black sectional sofa… completed of course with a Monster Book pillow, and Hedwig, my cat curled up in a ball with her paw on top of the "book". The large Lego version of Hogwarts castle in the corner, the framed photos of friends dressed up as book and movie characters and the overly large display that I stole from the movie theatre from the Half Blood Prince film.

Suddenly nervous, I turned to see their reaction, and instead of the laughter and scorn I had somehow expected to see; I saw understanding and wonderment. These two amazing people not only believed me, but without a thought, just accepted my quirky desire to be a part of the only world they had known.

"Figures that your a Hufflepuff" Harry said laughingly, then winced as Ginny hit him in the back of the head.

"At least your not a Slytherin" I said back to him, laughing as well. It was common knowledge to us "muggles" that read the Harry Potter books that Harry almost had been a Slytherin due to that random piece of Voldemort's soul embeded in his scar.

I showed Harry and Ginny up to my room, I certainly wasn't going to let my guests sleep on the sofa, and then grabbed a pair of sweats from my drawer. After making them promise to wake me as soon as they got up, I went back downstairs, curled up on the sofa with my Hedwig and soon fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up around 3:30 that afternoon, to the smell of fresh coffee and something baking. I sat up, confused as to whose voices I heard in the kitchen, not remembering at first why I was on the sofa, why my head hurt quite so badly or even why I was home instead of chained in my cubicle where I usually belonged on a Wednesday afternoon.

"Morning sunshine" Ginny called over to me from the kitchen. " I have pumpkin chocolate chip muffins and Harry made you some coffee."

The realization of everything that had happened in the last 24 hours hit me like running into a brick wall. Which amazingly enough felt like I had run head long into Emmett. Ugh. I was not the brightest light bulb in the pack when I first woke up. I signaled to them to give me just a few more minutes, and then shuffled my way down the hall to my bathroom.

I washed my face, brushed my teeth and stretched. I knew we had hours of talking ahead of ourselves and I wanted to make sure I was up for this.

I wandered back down the short hall to the kitchen, and sat at the small table. "Pumpkin muffins?" I asked. "How could you possibly know that I adore pumpkin chocolate chip muffins?"

"You talk in your sleep" Ginny informed me.

Oops. I forgot about that. I wondered what else I had said while I was in the process of waking up.


	9. Chapter 9, The conversation

**A/N: I own nothing. Just my dreams, and the wish that everything JKR wrote could possibly be true.**

* * *

As I finished my second cup of coffee, I started to wake up just a little more. Finally, I was starting to feel human.

"Okay. Back to the questions and answers" I said to both of them. "I believe I had some questions to answer, but believe me, I think it will just bring up more questions. I'm willing to try though. Lets at least be comfortable while we talk." I grabbed a third cup of coffee as I lead the way into the den.

As I curled up in my favorite corner of the sofa, Hedwig jumped into my lap and started to purr.

"Your cat is beautiful", Ginny stated, "What is her name?"

"Hedwig" I replied with a laugh. "Between her yellow eyes, the small flecks of black on her coat, and her attitude, I didn't have a choice. It was as if she had picked her own name."

Harry laughed along with Ginny and I, but I could see the sadness in his eyes. I knew at that moment, at least one death I had hoped wasn't accurate in the books was. I took a deep breath and then started to answer the questions from earlier that morning.

"Okay Harry… you asked for answers, here they are." I sighed. "The words on my ankle are 'I open at the close'. I don't know if that portion of the book is true or not, but it touched me, and since these books are responsible for about a third of my friends… it made sense that I would have this one piece from the books tattooed on my ankle. I am not a squib, but I'm sure you had figured that out already. I was really just being sarcastic yesterday when you started talking about Quidditch. I really always thought this was all just… a story. A really amazing story, written by an amazing author. So the rest of your questions I can't really answer. I don't know if there is an American Ministry, if there is a professional Quidditch team in New York or even if there is Quidditch played outside of the fandom in the United States."

"What do you mean by fandom?" Harry replied. 

"Well... there are a lot of different aspects to the people who love these books," I replied. "A lot of people are VERY creative, and that has made the way for fan-fiction, fan art, Wizard rock, conferences, podcasts, costumes, and just... well everything that you can imagine. You already kinda heard my favorite Wrock song in the shop yesterday, and I have written some fan-fiction, but never posted it online, I just always figured no one would read my stuff."

"That song... really is about me?" Harry stuttered. "We just figured it was a fluke"

"Oh no way... that is one of the best songs that ol' Whompy ever wrote. And by "Whompy" I mean Matt, he's an amazing musician, and he writes all of his music based on the view of the Whomping Willow... then there are The Remus Lupins, Draco and the Malfoy's, Harry and the Potters, The Moaning Myrtles, MoM... I could go on and on for HOURS... Wizard wrock is probably my favorite piece of the fandom next to the books themselves. I'm really sorry that the song freaked you out, cause it really is very funny... did you want to listen to it again?"

"Absolutly" Ginny said, while at the same time, Harry yelled out "No way!"

"Sorry, Harry, but Ginny wins", I said with an evil grin. I jumped up to my stereo, and plugged in my IPod. I shuffled through the lists until I found my Wizard wrock playlists and turned it on.

Ginny sat just listening at full attention, laughing the entire time, Harry finally broke out in a smile by the end of the song. "Hey, Kimmie, can I have a copy of that? I need to make Draco listen to it."

"HUH? Wait... you want to have Draco listen to this? You guys TALK?" Iwas so confused...

"Drac(sounded like he said Drake) and I work together at the Ministry... he's grown a lot since he is no longer under his father's influence all the time. He and I are starting to become friends, but of course 'Mione thinks I'm insane to trust him, but he's even started to prove to her that he's sincere."

"Wow. Just, wow. You know, its kind of funny, but I've always felt that there was more to Draco than met the eye when it came to the books, but just... WOW."

Harry and Ginny just sat and laughed at my confusion. We sat and talked for hours it seemed about the differences between the books and what had really happened. We talked about the battle, and how Draco had actually turned and helped Harry and Ron after the Fiend Fire in the Room of Requirement. We talked about the Hallows, and why I felt they shouldn't read the books. There weren't any major differences between the books and what had actually happened, but with the information that was in the Epilogue, I just didn't think it was a good idea. Besides, what if there was some wierd quirk in the magic that allowed the story to come to JK Rowling that would make it all dissapear if they read the books? I wasn't going to take any chances, and when I explained myself, both Harry and Ginny agreed.

* * *

**Sorry that it took me so long to update y'all. I've been sick and am just starting to feel better. I should be able to get some more posted later today, but I won't promise.**

**The story should be finished being "polished" by the end of the weekend, so I will get it out to y'all as fast as I can. **

**Reviews make me smile! Tell me what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10, As we part

**A/N: I own nothing. Just my dreams, and the wish that everything JKR wrote could possibly be true. Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight and Cullen.**

* * *

The next thing I knew the sun was rising over the skyline. The three of us were standing atop the Empire State building, watching the city slowly come to life.

This is where my new friends would be able to activate their portkey. We had discussed the possible repercussions of my new found knowledge of the magical world, and they both reassured me that no one would suddenly appear and perform a memory charm on me. There was no way that they would allow this small amount of knowledge to be taken from me.

We had talked all night as we explored the city. I knew that I was correct in my earlier assumption that there probably wouldn't be a way to bridge the gap between my "normal" world and their magical one. We would try to keep in touch, but we weren't sure how to make it happen.

It didn't make it any easier to deal with, especially since I felt closer to them than I had to anyone in my entire life. I had even made a CD for them to take with them with all of my favorite Wrock songs, just so that they had a way to remember me and the fact that the two days we had spent together really weren't a dream.

I hugged them good bye as the time for them to leave came closer. Harry whispered in my ear that he wished he had an older sister just like me. That sentiment alone would have been enough to make me cry if I hadn't already bawling my eyes out.

As the port key activated, it glowed the most beautiful shade of blue. Ginny reached out for the small mirror and said to me… "Don't forget. You can never really tell anyone the truth. But it would make one hell of a fan fiction."

And she was right. I went home to my apartment, and wrote for hours. I wrote of how it made my heart soar to know that it was real, and yet crushed me to pieces to know that I could never really share the joy that had been mine for two short days.

I curled into my bed, and slept for hours. When I woke, there was a strange package on my desk. I went over to my desk and there was plain looking diary sitting there with a small note attatched to the cover.

_**Dearest Kimmie,**_

_**We can call you that, because we really do consider you a friend.**_

_**We got Arthur to fix this diary so that it works a little like email. You just write to us, and the next day when we check our diary, there will be a letter in it from you. Yours will work the same way. We will write to you often, and will figure out a way to see you again soon.**_

_**I miss you already.**_

_**Love, Harry**_

My heart felt like it would burst from my chest. I couldn't remember the last time I had been this happy.

I got dressed and went down to The Burrow to work the evening shift. Jacki looked at me curiously, as if she knew something about me had changed since the last time I had seen her.

I knew there was nothing I could say to her. It wasn't as if she would believe me anyway.

She was as likely to believe that Harry Potter was real, and that he and Ginny were my friends as I would be willing to believe that my friends Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosie, Edward & Bella were actually vampires. Sure.

FIN

* * *

I want to thank all of you that have read this story, its my first fanfic ever, and took me forever to actually get enough courage to put it down on paper.

I am thinking about continuing this story with a series of One-Shots, basically what would be copies of the letters that Harry, Ginny and I "wrote" back and forth in the diary that they gave me. Let me know if that would be something you would like to read!


End file.
